Psychic Shield
A psychic shield might sound like something out of a science fiction or fantasy novel, but it’s useful to know how to build one. Have you ever been around another person, or stepped into a place where the energy just seemed to get sucked out of you? Have you ever found yourself acceding to another person’s wishes just because the force of their emotions got too intense? Do you sometimes find yourself taking on other people’s emotions or problems as if they were your own? Then a psychic shield might be a good skill for you. There are energy interactions that can be troubling, and this technique will teach you how to shut them out. Ground and Center Centering yourself helps you get secure in who and what you really are. It’s a good exercise to use if you're experiencing a lack of confidence, too. Begin by sitting comfortably in a quiet place with your feet on the floor. Close your eyes and take deep breaths. Visualize yourself as a tree. As you breathe out, push the roots of the tree down deep into the earth. As you breathe in, extend your branches higher and higher into the air, until you are connected to both heaven and earth. Keep doing this until you feel a sense of one-ness, completeness, and confidence. If you find yourself having trouble with this part of the exercise it can be very beneficial to ask your guardian angels or spirit guides for help. Build the Shields Now, visualize a sphere of pure energy surrounding you. Set the intention for the energy, that it will guard you from unwanted psychic influence but let in anything you do want or need. Trust your higher self to know the difference. You should feel cocooned and safe. Renew Your Psychic Shields as Necessary We receive near-daily psychic bombardment as humans alive in the world. Most people find they need to renew their shields periodically in order to continue to benefit from them. This can be done simply by repeating the exercises we've gone over here. If you happen to work or live with any toxic people who might be acting as energy vampires, stealing your energy to shore up holes in their own aura, then you will want to renew these every day, unless you can somehow get away from the toxic person. This is also true if you happen to have a toxic work environment that you must enter each and every day. Don’t get caught up in fear Talking about psychic shields makes it sound like there’s some grand adventure going on, or like you might be in danger. There’s simply no cause for fear, however, and real psychic ability isn’t much like books, movies, or comic books. Building a psychic shield is more like undergoing an act of psychic maintenance than psychic warfare. Allowing fear to enter your mindset can create a sort of backlash effect where you are bombarding your own psyche with unnecessary anxieties, which can make you vulnerable to other negative influences and make your shields less effective, especially as the problem would then come from within instead of without. Not all psychics talk about psychic shielding, but it is a technique that many professionals to practice. Some of them use different thoughts or visualizations to make it happen, but the basic principles will always be the same. Since most people have at least a little bit of natural psychic ability this is a good skill to practice even if you don’t think you are naturally a very strong or very skilled psychic. Category:Psychic Shields